The New Ones
by dawn-jessica
Summary: SYOT Open. "As Head Gamemaker, I need tributes who are exciting, silly charming and beautiful. Tributes the Capitol will love. Tributes the Capitol will hate. But most of all I need tributes who would never spark a rebellion. And that is why I immediately cross off Primrose Everdeen's name." The 74th Hunger Games with all new tributes. Does yours have what it takes?
1. Chapter 1

You see, the problem with underestimating Gamemakers as beings purely devoted to carnage and tragedy who cannot be clever is that we just go to surprise you again. And I was about the surprise everyone.

I reread the list of tributes that I know will be reaped this year. (Come on, you don't really think we leave it up to pure chance, do you?) No, no, hardly any of these will do. I need people who are exciting, silly, charming, and beautiful. People the Capitol will love. But most of all, I need tributes that would not ever even dream of sparking some sort of rebellion among the districts.

And that is why I immediately cross off Primrose Everdeen once I see her name under Disrict 12. Primrose herself certainly wouldn't cause any problems. She's so innocent that she'd be dead in a day. But her sister is another story... And when Prim would die, Katniss would start a rebellion for sure. Besides, we already have one twelve year old.

You know what? She won't do either. No, she's far to sweet and far too capable. District 11 has always been unstable. And with a girl like that, they'd mourn in her death in the most of unconventional ways.

And while I'm at it, I might as well cross of Glimmer and Marvel and Cato and Clove (oh yes, we know who will volunteer and how to stop them) and Thresh and Peeta. Before I know it, my tribute list is empty. I sigh to myself. Well, I need tributes. President Snow wouldn't be happy if there were no Games, and it would be a shame for a very creative arena, if I do say so myself, to go to waste.

Yes, I defintely need to find more tributes that will satisy the crowd. And fast.

Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games! But, instead of Seneca Crane as a leading Gamemaker, Brietta Quelten was given a chance to prove herself. And she's smart. Too smart for the tributes' good. That's why tributes of all kinds are needed to fill in the missing spots in the Games. Find the tribute form on my profile and PM me your tribute. Feel free to send me more than one. And may the odds be ever in your favor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! Sorry my update took so long. My old computer crashed. Luckily, I've gotten this new one for Christmas. There are still spots left for your tributes. The form is on my profile. Happy reading and please submit!**

"Brietta," Seneca greets me, trying to sound friendly, but I can hear the sharp edge in his voice. He's jealous of me. And who can blame him?

Everyone expected Seneca to be Head Gamemaker this year. He's been here just as long as I have, and there's never been a female Head Gamemaker before. But he ended up my assistant. They're all just waiting for me to mess up so Seneca can take over. But I'll prove them wrong.

"Seneca," I say back, equally as cheery. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, since I am to be your assistant," he spits out the word as if it's poisonous, "I think I ought to know what's going on."

"Going on with what?" I ask, goading him on. "I have so many things to do I can't always tell what you mean."

"You know very well what I mean. I want to know what's happening with the tributes, with the arena, with everything. Tell me the details," he says, leaning in.

"Let me just tell you, the tributes you chose are all wrong. Too many firecrackers who'd rebel at the first chance they get. I need new ones."

"Yes, I've got some." He hands me a new list. "Hopefully you like these better."

I look over it. It's practically empty. My eyes land on District 3, the first one to be filled. I see Skylar Blade as a volunteer. "This boy from District 3, is he really going to volunteer?" I ask.

"Oh, yes," Seneca confirms. "He needs the money that comes with winning the Games to help pay for his medical bills. He has some sort of cancer."

"Hm," I say. That will be interesting enough. "What about Sadie Basset? What makes her so special?"

"The anorexic girl. Hates herself. Who knows, maybe she'll kill herself in the arena."

"Yes, she'll do," I agree. I move on to the next pair of names I see. "This James Migron from District 4- tell me about him."

"He's super charismatic. He'll lead the Career pack for sure."

"Anything else? What's his reason for volunteering? That's what you put him down for."

"Oh," Seneca hesitates. "Well, he'll volunteer for Maxwell Chiffarin. He's a scrawny thirteen year old from their District."

I sigh in slight frustration. "Okay, so maybe we need one martyr. But don't give me any more," I warn. Any other volunteers should be here because they want to be here.

"Moving on," he changes the subject. "I think you'll particularly like Cordelia Clifford."

"Yes, what's this note you made beside her name?" I ask. "I can't read your handwriting."

"Teal hair," he explains. "Her friend's a hairdresser who's coming to the Capitol soon. She dyed her hair teal."

"Why does that matter?"

Seneca looks at me as if I'm utterly stupid. "Because she has ties in the Capitol."

I turn my head so he can't see my smile. That was pretty clever. "That's good." I don't want to praise him too much. "Now how about Zenna Gates?"

He chuckles softly. "An absolute spoiled brat. The Capitol's gonna hate her so much. They'll cheer when she dies. And before you ask, Juniper Allerdyce, the girl from District 6, will work because she's an underdog. From a lower District but still capable."

"They can both have my approval, then," I say. "It looks like the District 11 girl is the last one we have on here."

"Violet Fields," he says without missing a beat. "She's abused by her stepfather, which is why she volunteered. There's nothing left for her back in the District."

I sigh in relief. It's always worrisome when a tribute from a non-Career district volunteers. "Thank you. These are much better than the first ones. But I need more boys and Careers and just tributes in general." I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see an Avox with a note. I quickly snatch it and wave them off. It smells like roses. President Snow…

_Dear Miss Queln, I hope to see your updated tribute list at noon tomorrow. Do not disappoint me._

"Seneca," I say, my voice trembling a bit, "I need those tributes as soon as possible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Clara Fleur**

"Oh, Clara," Caesar Flickerman says, leaning in closer to me. "I'm so glad you won the Games so we were able to meet. I love you very much."

I giggle but say nothing. I really just want to make out with him. But just as our lips are about to meet, his face changes. I have to think for a moment before I recognize this new man. _Oh, I know! _He's that dreamy assistant to the Head Gamemaker this year. What's his name again? Seneca? Yes, that's it. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous guy.

Of course, Seneca isn't usually the object of my affections when I dream. Ever since I was a little girl, I've been captivated by Caesar Flickerman. But Seneca is _so _hot! Surely it can't hurt to cheat just this one time.

So I shrug and lean in… just as my alarm rings for the day! My eyes snap open and in that moment I don't even care that Esmeralda, Lux, and Luminous are sleeping over. I am so mad! How dare that alarm clock get between me and my Seneca? I scream loudly and pick it up from where it was on the dresser only to throw across the room.

Of course, my three besties wake up to comfort me immediately. They're such good friends! "Oh my God, are you okay, Clara?" asks Lux. Luminous throws her arms around me and Esmeralda strokes my hair to calm me down.

I sniffle a little bit, realizing that I'm crying. "I'm fine," I manage to get out. "It just seems that the whole world is against me sometimes. I was having such a nice dream when that dumb alarm clock woke me up."

The girls nod in understanding. "Were you with Caesar Flickerman?" Luminous asks while handing me the picture I keep of him on my bed.

I stop crying. I have to tell the girls about this! "You'll never believe it, but I actually had a dream about someone else! Someone who I'm beginning to think is a lot dreamier than Caesar Flickerman ever was?"

"Get out!" Esmeralda yells. "Who was it?"

I whisper as if it's a secret. Because for now it is. No one else can know I love Seneca Crane for a while, otherwise they might try to steal him away from me while I'm in the Games. "It's Seneca Crane, the assistant to the Head Gamemaker."

"He _is _pretty hot," Esmeralda agrees with me. Suddenly, I'm beyond jealous.

"Well, I'm the only one who gets to have him!" I shout at her. She flinches back a little bit. Good. She needs to know her boundaries.

Lux speaks up. "Does this mean I can have Caesar Flickerman?"

I sigh and stroke the picture of Caesar. "I guess so. I won't need him much after I marry Seneca. I almost felt a little bad, but now I'm better because I know he'll be in good hands."

Lux smiles and the other two girls squeal in delight. Suddenly, Luminous looks all serious. "Gasp! Clara! If you want to impress Seneca Crane we need to get you all dressed up!"

"You're so right!" I tell her. "Quick girls, I need you to do my hair and makeup!" They set right on it, knowing that in return I'll help them pick out perfect outfits for the day. They certainly need it.

I'm surrounded by curlers and hair spray and powder and brushes, but all I can think of is how exactly I should volunteer. I need to do something that will set me apart from the rest of the competition, but I don't want to seem desperate for attention. _Just look as sexy as possible, _I figure.

"Clara, you are so going to wow Seneca Crane!" Luminous says.

I focus back on the mirror to see that my silky black hair is curled to perfection and the makeup the girls applied makes my olive skin absolutely glory. "You guys are the best friends a girl could have!"

They all squeal and throw their arms around me. "I'm going to miss you so much while you're in the Games!" Lux complains with a pout on her face.

"Oh, don't worry," I reassure her. "I won't be there for long. And once I win, I'll tell your Capitol beaus about you and we'll have a quadruple wedding and live happily ever after! Now," I go on, standing up, "let's all get dressed. You girls can root through my closet since you've been so helpful."

All three of them smile, knowing very well that I clearly have the best clothes in District One and that it's an honor to be able to wear. I turn to my own perfect outfit that I have laid out. Green has always been my best color, plus it's sparkly and a sundress. I strip out of the robe I'm wearing and slip it on. Then I put on my, also sparkly, headband and turn back to the girls, who have taken, like, forever to get dressed. Esmeralda is still slipping into the blue mermaid gown she chose.

"What do you think?" I ask, hoping for positive responses. Lux tears up a little bit.

"If Seneca Crane doesn't fall in love with you on the spot when he sees you in that, then there's totally something wrong with him," Luminous says. The other two nod in agreement.

"Oh, stop it, you guys," I tease. "You all look adorable, too. We are the luckiest group of friends to be all the same size."

"I know!" Lux says. "Too bad we aren't all the same shoe size, too. Those silver heels you have are adorable!"

"I'll have to find a pair in your size," I tell her. "Silver is most definitely your color."

"Oh, Clara, we should eat," Esmeralda reminds us. "We wouldn't want your stomach growling on stage or something. Just thinking about it gives me second hand embarrassment."

I shiver at the thought of it, too. I've been humiliated in front of a big crowd of people once before when I was ten or. I'd rather it didn't happen again. "Hopefully my dad cooked for us today." My mom always cooks weird stuff. Like, I get it, she's native and she likes traditional stuff, but I'm native, too, and I don't go around cooking spicy food that my daughter can't eat.

We all smile and walk downstairs in a single file line, so we get the full Capitol model look. Mom won't notice, but I bet my dad will appreciate it. He gets the finer stuff in life. I mean, it's not like he's said that-he doesn't talk to me a lot, but I just know.

The girls and I all take our assigned seats around the table, with Luminous next to me and Esmeralda and Lux on the other side. Mom smiles softly at us and hands our plates without a word. I groan. "Mom, it's embarrassing for you to make my friend eat your weird food!"

"I didn't add too much spice this time," is all she says. I take a hesitant bite of it. It's edible, I guess. I'd still like better for my big send off. But I _have _to eat at least a little bit. My stomach is so loud when it growls.

I quickly set my fork down and stand up. The girls follow suit, even though Lux isn't quite done eating. We all go to the door and and slip on our shoes. "Goodbye!" I call to my parents. "I'll see you both in the Justice Building."

"Do you really have to do this?" my mom asks. I scoff.

"Of course, Mom. Just because you don't understand doesn't mean it's worthless." She's quiet after that. I hope she's even more quiet when I come back home.

"Good luck!" Dad calls without taking his eyes off the television.

And all four of us are out the door. "This is it," I say excitedly. "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life, and it's finally here."

"Ugh," says Esmeralda. At first I think she's talking to me, and I turn back to her, offended. "Look," she tells me after she understands why I could've made that mistake. "It's Glimmer. I heard she wants to volunteer."

"Um, ew, everyone knows blondes are total bimbos," Lux says. "Except for you, Luminous," she quickly adds.

"No, I totally know what you mean," Luminous agrees. "I'm not like most blondes. The rest are all total sluts. Even my sister sort of is."

"Don't worry, Clara," Esmeralda says. "We'll keep Glimmer from stealing your spotlight."

"Thanks, girls," I tell them. "But I'm not worried about stupid little Glimmer." As we approach town square, I nod to who I'm really worried about. "I just really don't want _him _to volunteer." Marvel broke my heart two years ago. He said we couldn't keep going out because I was 'crazy' or whatever. Typical male excuse.

"Don't even think about him," Luminous says, trying to block him from my vision. "Soon you'll be married to Seneca Crane, and Marvel will realize what a terrible mistake he made, and when he asks for your forgiveness, you can call him crazy."

"You are my woman," I say to thank her. I see the Peacekeeper at the sign in and wave. He has to take my blood for me to sign in. It's gross, but I guess I'll need to get used to it once I go into the arena.

We head over to the section full of eighteen year olds and manage to snag a spot front and center. It's starting soon- I can tell. Our escort from last year stands up to the microphone. Yes, I was hoping we'd have him again!

"Greetings, District One, and Happy Hunger Games!" he says. Luminous, Lux, Esmeralda, and I cheer the loudest out of everyone. "Hopefully you all remember me from last year as Troitel Deary, your lovely escort. As much as I would love to skip right to the Reapings, your favorite mayor has to read the Treaty of Treason as a reminder of why these Games exist."

I barely hold back a groan. Do we really have to do this every year? Of course, the mayor steps up as always to tell us we're being punished for the rebellion, but this really doesn't seem like a punishment. The Games are so much fun to watch! I bet they're even more fun to participate in. I'm quiet and respectful throughout the whole thing, though, because I know for some reason Lux has a weird fascination with the treaty.

After what seems like forever, it's over. Troitel steps back up to choose a tribute. Too bad for whoever gets picked. I'm going to take their spot. "Let's keep this classy and have the ladies go first. He leans in towards the glass ball and pulls out a name. "Sillia Baret!"

"I volunteer!" I shout, along with a couple of other girls. It's a race to see who will get to the stage first. I see Glimmer among the girls hoping to be the tribute. _Oh no she doesn't_. I look to Luminous, who sticks out a foot to trip. It's between me and one other eighteen year old now. I don't think I recognize her. She's ahead of me, but I pull her hair, and manage to keep her back.

"Ladies, ladies, save the fighting for the arena," Troitel cries. "Let's see who wants to volunteer." Me and the other girl stand in a line, with Glimmer somehow joining us. "I guess I'll just have to choose who's tribute," he says. I lean forward a little bit and put on my best puppy dog eyes. Troitel's gaze lands directly on my chest. Now I've got him. He points to me. "You, get on up here!" I walk up the stairs of the stage and stand on Troitel's left. "What's your name?"

"Clara Fleur!" I answer, flashing a dazzling smile at the nearest camera.

"Well, let's give a warm welcome to Clara Fleur, your female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games!"

**Lucian Gilmore**

My stomach is in knots. I know it's almost time for me to volunteer. My life will be practically over. I used to want to do something with my life, but I have no choice. My fate has always been in the Games.

I look back to my dad, barely making his face out through the crowd. _Do I have to do this?_ my expression clearly reads. He nods grimly as Mom looks away. I turn my attention back to the stage. The escort is done with the female Reaping. Some girl named Clara or Fleur or whatever is going to be my District partner. I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention.

"And last but not least, there's the matter of our gentleman tribute!" the escort trills. I was really hoping we'd have a new escort this year. I just can't stand this guy's voice. He reaches his hand in the glass ball, pulls out a slip of paper, and clears his throat. "Zefrin Dikster!"

"I volunteer!" I yell with little enthusiasm. No one else says anything. I am really the only one?

"Who said that? I can't quite see you," the escort says. I throw my hand up and slowly make my way towards the stage. It's not a very long walk. Eighteen year olds have it easy, I guess. I walk up the stairs and find myself to the right of my escort. "What's your name, young man?" he asks. I almost wince. His voice sounds worse up close.

"Lucian Gilmore," I tell him. "But you can call me Luke. I'm here to win." I might as well start this angle to win favor in the Capitol now.

"Glad to hear it, Luke!" the escort replies. "Now let's have a hand for our District One tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" There's cheers for a while, but I'm glad it's over with. A Peacekeeper leads me and the girl tribute into separate rooms of the Justice Building for our goodbyes.

My parents are the first to walk in. "Make me proud, boy," is the only thing my father really says besides "You're living the dream". His dream, maybe. This is a living nightmare for me.

My mother clears her throat. "Could I have a moment alone with him, Azure?" My father looks back at her, surprised, but he reluctantly agrees. It's not like he actually wants to say goodbye to me, anyway. He expects me to get out of that arena without a scratch on me. "I'm so sorry," she says once my father's left the room.

"This isn't your fault," I try to console her. "I know it's Dad's idea to have me do this and you just can't control him. I'll be honest, though, no compromise is a sign of an unbalanced relationship. Keep that in mind."

Mother sniffles, holding back tears. "You've always been so smart," she says. "My smart little boy. I should have just let your father volunteer back then instead of manipulating him the way I did. Maybe then he wouldn't have made you do this."

"Maybe," I agree. "But maybe he would've died and maybe I would never have been born. Everything happens for a reason."

She hugs me tight. "Stay safe, my son." I almost don't realize she put something into my hand before leaving the room in a hurry. It's a folded up piece of paper. A letter, I assume.

Next walk in my friends, Priscilla, Ruby, Anastasia, Chase, Jasper, Stark, Ace, and Garnet. I'm surprised the Peacekeepers let all of them in here at once. I guess since they're such a tight knit group an exception was made. I'm really the odd one out. They don't have much to say.

I mean, I guess you could say we're close. But for whatever reason it seems like I have a bunch of friends who are hardly friends than just a few close friends. I can't believe I'm just realizing this now.

The only words spoken besides "Good luck" and "Goodbye just in case" are when Chase says under his breath, so low I'm actually not quite sure if he really said it- "I can't believe they're making you do this, man."

Much too soon, they're all gone and I'm alone. Is that it? I stand with my back to the door wondering. I was expecting Tiffany. Maybe she's far too broken up to say anything…

Just as I think that, she jumps on me from behind and envelops me in a tight bear hug. "I love you very much," she says.

"I'm really sorry," I tell her. "I know you said not to. I know you said you didn't want to be left alone. I thought earlier today that maybe I could go against my father's wishes and get disowned and just be with you, but I'm too weak."

She puts her fingers to my lips after turning me around. "Listen, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I yelled at you last night when you were already feeling the pressure from your parents. I just hope that wasn't our last fight."

My eyes start to sting, but before I can cry, I kiss her hard on the lips. For her to remember me by. In reality, it couldn't have lasted longer than a minute or two, but in that moment, a minute or two was an eternity. And the Peacekeepers were there to get her. Or maybe to get me.

"I love you," I repeat over and over to her while the Peacekeeper grabs my arm and takes me away. "I love you." She starts crying.

**I still need a District 2 male before I write the next chapter. Keep submitting!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alexa Cade**

I wake up with a gasp, sobbing and searching around the dark room for some solace. Luckily, Sam is right behind me, hushing me and rubbing my shoulders, trying to get me to calm down. "It was just a dream," he reassures me. "You're safe here with me."

I push myself up groggily and hug my big brother as tight as I can. "I know. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It sounds like you were having a harder time than me. I'd rather you alert me than suffer alone," he says.

I smile a bit. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"It was so loud I bet they could have heard it in District One." He ruffles my hair. "You've got a couple more hours to sleep before you need to start getting ready. Maybe this will help." He hands me a old raggedy teddy bear our mom sewed for me a couple of years before she…

I grab the thing immediately and hug it as tight as I hugged Sam. "Where did you find this?"

"It was in one of the couple boxes that survived the fire," he explains. "I hadn't looked through until last week. I thought maybe you'd want this."

"Thank you," I mutter before lying back down and sleeping with my teddy clutched to my chest. And I dream better dreams this time. I dream of Mom singing me a lullaby, and I dream of Dad hoisting me up onto his back when I won our school race in the first grade, and I dream of wrestling Jack to the ground until he surrendered.

And then I dream of Sam taking me out for a treat when I learned how to handle an axe like an expert. It was just the two of us. Some brother and sister bonding time. That's when I force myself to wake up.

I breathe a sigh of relief. I knew where that dream was going. Luckily I stopped it before the sirens and the flames and Sam holding me back as I scream "My family's in there!"

It really is a beautiful day. My curtains are open and the sunshine lands right on my face, blinding me at first, but once I get used to it, I see children playing out in the street and fluffy white clouds in the sky and flowers swaying in the breeze. And that makes me happy.

Sam opens the door to my room, and I look up to smile at him. "Hey," he says. "Sleep any better?" I nod. "That's good to hear. I just came in to tell you that I am cooking breakfast and if you want some, you should start getting ready."

I immediately jump up and run to my closet, searching for the perfect outfit to wear. Sam laughs as he closes the door. _What to wear? _I think. I should've set something out last night. I start to chastise myself, but then I think about what Dad always used to say. "Shoulda, woulda, coulda," I mutter to myself as I begin thinking.

First things first, I have to think of my angle. Sweet and innocent. Right, so probably a white dress. _I know just the thing! _I reach back into my closet until I feel the chiffon on my fingertips. That's the one. I pull out a poofy white dress. Last time I wore it, it went down to just above my knees, and I haven't really grown much since then. So this will work perfectly.

I slip it on quickly and jump around as I try to zip up the back.

"While you're up there, jumping, your breakfast is getting cold!" Sam yells up to me. I frown. Cold breakfast is not good unless it's meant to be cold. I look to my mirror. Should I do my hair in pigtails like someone cute would? I eventually decide on just doing my usual high ponytail. The Capitol might as well get used to it.

Then I have to consider makeup. I don't have many beauty products to begin with, but I do have some blush and lip gloss. That would at least frame my face, right? "It's your favorite- pancakes and bacon!" Sam calls.

I totally forget about makeup. There will be enough time for that in the Capitol. For now, my main focus is pancakes and bacon. I bolt out of my room and down the stairs, almost tripping over my own feet in the process. I managed to get to my seat at the table unscathed, though.

"I knew that would get you down here," Sam says matter of factly. He sets a plate of pancakes and bacon drenched in maple syrup in front of me. As much as I would love to down the whole plate in one bite, I have to be more careful today. It would not be good to get maple syrup on this dress.

Sam chuckles a bit. "For a skinny girl, you eat a lot," he tells me.

I actually swallow the piece of food in my mouth before replying. "Yes, but I also train a lot."

He nods and begins eating his food. I notice he has less on his plate than I have on mine. I bet he started without me.

I use the last piece of bacon to scrape off the last drops of maple syrup. Then I stuff it in my mouth and throw my plate in the sink. "Let's go!" I yell. This is this most excited I've been in years.

"Don't rush me," Sam says. He takes his own sweet time eating the last few bites of his pancakes. To counter this, I tap my foot and groan a little bit, trying to be as annoying as possible. "Alright, alright," Sam finally gives in. He dumps his plate in the sink as well and walks towards the door.

We slip on our shoes, and out we go. I grab his arm, wanting to get to Town Square much faster than the pace Sam is walking. "You're really gonna do it, huh Alexa?" he asks.

"If by it you mean volunteer, then yes," I say. "You've known I planned this all ahead of time."

"I know," he says, a little frustrated. "It's just that you're so young…"

I stop walking and cross my arms in front of my chest. "I'm just as old as Dad was when he won his Games!"

"You are," Sam agrees half heartedly.

I sigh. How can I explain this to Sam? He's always hated the concept of the Games. "Look over there," I tell him, pointing to the right of us. It's the Victor's Village, where we used to live. "It's not fair they kicked us out of there because we no longer had a victor in the family. I know my worst memory was there, but so were my best ones. I want to go back there. I want to make Mom and Dad and Jack proud."

Sam is tearing up at this point. "It's your choice," he tells me. "I just don't want you to leave me. You're all I have!" I hug him before he can start really sobbing, because then I'd start sobbing, and I can't have red, puffy eyes on camera.

"I'll come back to you," I whisper. "I promise."

We hold hands the rest of the way to Town Square. After signing in and getting our blood taken, I turn to him. "I'll see you in the Justice Building."

"I'll be there," he says. And then we go our separate ways. Sam goes towards the back since he's too old to be reaped. I join Kailey, Luke, and Liam in the fifteen year old section.

"Hey," mutters Kailey, and that's all she says. She's way too nervous to say anything else, I can tell.

"How's it going?" I ask, directing the question towards Luke and Liam.

"It's okay," Luke says. "I mean, we're all kind of worried about you…"

"But," Liam says before I can get annoyed and tell them off, "we support your decision no matter what."

"Good," I tell them both. "Because I'm not changing my mind."

"Hello and Happy Hunger Games!" shouts our escort. I flinch, not expecting that so soon. I look up and sure enough we have a different escort than we did last year. "It's a pleasure to be here," she says. "My name is Silka Fairbain, and I will be your escort. Now, if I am correct, it is time for the Treaty of Treason. Here to present it is your mayor."

There's a little bit of clapping but not much. I never really pay attention to the Treaty of Treason. Today, I survey the crowd. Up on the stage, there's all our victors so far. We have the most out of any other District. I think Brutus and Enobaria will be the mentors for this year.

Towards the older part of the girls section, I spot her. Clove. She's my main competition for female tribute this year. I'll need to use my speed to get up to the stage first, because if Clove gets a hold of me, she'll absolutely destroy me.

Then I look to the male section. The only two people I can think of there who would be competition for the victor spot is Cato and Ioannis. Cato has been Clove's training partner for years, and Ioannis is the biggest, beefiest eighteen year old imaginable. If it came down to just the two of us, things would not work out in my favor.

I focus my attention back on the stage as Silka comes back up to the microphone. "Wasn't that just a lovely speech?" she fawns. "As much as I would love to hear it again, what's even better than that is picking our lucky tributes for this year." She walks over to a giant glass bowl and picks a random slip of paper with some girl's name on it. "Your female tribute is Clove Williford!"

_Yes!_

"I volunteer!" I shout along with one other girl. I push through the crowd and get up to the stage first, though barely, all the time thanking whoever it is up there responsible for the creation of humans, thanking them for the gift of speed.

"And who is this brave young volunteer?" Silka asks, clearly excited over all the drama.

"My name is Alexa Cade," I tell her, knowing she'll recognize my last name.

"No relation to Ostro Cade?"

I nod. "He was my father," I explain.

Silka leans in close. "Darling, I am so sorry for your loss." I step back a little bit. I don't trust this woman enough for her to be talking about my personal life. Silka then regains her composure. "It is my honor to announce that Alexa Cade is your female tribute!"

**Alston Montgomery**

Woah.

That Alexa Cade is pretty. Like really pretty. Like really really pretty. Like really really really pretty. Like really really really really pretty. And by pretty I mean, like, _pretty_.

Although I could do without the dress. That dress makes her look too girly. And I hate girly girls. They only care about looks. Unlike me.

For once, though, now's not the time to pay attention to girls, because the escort is about reap a boy's name. Okay, I'm ready for this. I've been ready for this my whole life. She reaches into the glass bowl and reads "Your male tribute is Runyon Ivory!"

"I volunteer!" I scream as loud as I possibly can. I think maybe five other boys shout it as well, but it's not like anyone could hear them over me, so everyone instinctively makes room only for me. Mission accomplished.

I walk up to the stage, pretty confident. I make my way up to the escort. "And who are you?" she asks.

"My name is Alston Montgomery. And I want to give a special hello to all the ladies out there." I wink at the camera. Without a doubt, any girl who's watching this has just become my loyal follower.

"Well, thank you for that, Alston," the escort says, stealing back the attention that should be mine. "If the two of you could just shake hands, we'll be off."

I turn to me really hot District partner and shake her hand. "How you doing?" She's so going to fall for my charms. Yeah, I've got these Games in the bag.

She wrinkles her nose. "Are you for real?" she whispers. That confuses me. How could I be anything but real?

Some Peacekeepers come up to us and tell us it's time to the Justice Building. Oh, right, we have goodbyes. I almost forgot about those.

I'm led to a really fancy room. I wonder if the victor houses are as nice as this, because a guy could certainly get used to this. I expect my adoring fans to come in and say goodbye to me, but instead my parents and my sister, Diana, come in. I guess family gets the first privileges.

"Okay," my dad says once it's just the four of us. "I just want to tell you that the Games are a lot different from training. Please be careful."

I scoff. "I don't need to be careful, but I guess if it'll make you feel better, I could put in an effort."

"Thank you," my mom says. "We all love you very much, and we just want to see you come back to us."

I roll my eyes a little. "How come you don't have faith in me? I'm going to win this thing. Come on."

Diana gets a little flustered. "Listen to me, Alston, and I mean listen to me!" I'm shocked. Usually Diana doesn't talk. I guess I have to listen to her. "We're doing this for your own good. It was stupid enough to volunteer, but you can't do something stupid and get yourself killed. You can't do this to us!"

I pout out my bottom lip. "I thought you didn't like working in the quarries. If I win this, you'll never have to go back there."

Diana sighs. "It's not that. I'd just rather have a brother than riches."

"Diana," my dad says. "I think he gets it."

"Alright, well, I'll see you when I win," I tell my family as they leave. I've no idea why they all look so sad.

Surely now my adoring fans will flock to me. But instead, my group of friends come in. Oh well. My friends are pretty close to adoring fans.

"I can't wait to watch you win!" Mason says after fist bumping me.

"I'll make the Games more epic than ever, trust me," I tell him.

"Well, you'd better still be single when you come back to us," says Anastasia while twirling her bright red hair around her finger. You know, I've always thought redheads are really cute.

"Don't worry. There's always room for another lady on the Alston train." I hope that sounded as sexy as it did in my head.

"Speaking of trains," Vulcan says. "It seems like your ride to the Capitol is waiting for you." Terra nods as Vulcan gestures to the Peacekeeper waiting for me.

"Goodbye!" my friends all say in unison.

As I board the train, all I can think is: _Why didn't my fans come and wish me good luck?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadie Basset**

I wake up on the day of the reaping and my stomach churns. I almost throw up what little I had to eat last night.

God, I wish these weren't a thing. As intriguing as it is to analyze the mindset one has to be in to come up with something like this, I don't want it to happen.

_What if you get chosen? _A horrible thought creeps into my mind. _And no one would volunteer for you. Because no one likes you. And everyone will be watching you. And judging you. And they'll laugh when you die…_

I almost yell at myself to be quiet, even if it is true. But it's no use. My already terrible mood has been ruined- I don't want to face the day.

And yet I must. Somehow I manage to push myself out of bed and place myself in front of the full length mirror in my room.

I wish my parents would get rid of it. I hate having to see myself every day. Quickly, I wrap my hands around my stomach so I won't have to see how huge it is. That's the last thing I need right now. Ever since the seventh grade when half my class told I was way too fat right to my face, I've been on a diet. But nothing works. It almost seems like I'm getting bigger every day.

So I turn from the mirror, not wanting to see anymore, and I quickly bump into the closet. Usually I try not to complain about our financial position, but it is hard having my room be so small.

What to wear, what to wear? If all of Panem might be looking at me, I might as well look good. Or at least halfway decent.

Towards the back of the closet, I find the perfect thing. It's a lightweight white skirt that seizes in with some elastic around the waist. Just right for tucking in my stomach. The other half of the outfit hardly matters as much, so I grab just any old shirt and end up with a pale pink button down. I figure for shoes I can wear my black flats.

"Sadie!" my mother calls up to me. "Your breakfast is getting cold. Come downstairs now."

_Wait, _I think desperately. I need to fix my hair or I'll look like a wreck. "Give me a minute!" I yell back, hoping she'll get the message.

"A minute," I hear my mother grumble. "She always says just a minute. But I guarantee ten minutes later she'll still be up there."

"Oh, give her a break, Lucy," my father defends me. "She needs time to make herself look perfect today."

"Yeah, you know girls!" Michael says, laughing. My mother scoffs, and I can practically hear my father trying to contain his laughter. He's always thought it's hilarious when she gets annoyed.

"Besides, you really want her to leave early?" Father asks, and my mother absolutely breaks down.

"Of course not!" she sobs. "If it was my choice, she'd stay here forever. Oh, Matthew, I'm so worried."

I haphazardly yet quickly tie my hair into a braid, partially to prove to Mother that I don't need ten more minutes, but mostly because I hate to see or hear her cry. She clearly needs comforting.

I bound down the stairs and land tight in her bear hug. "Don't worry about me, Mother," I whisper into her ear. "Please." I don't know why she would. I'm more of a burden here than a blessing. Still, I'm grateful for it. At least some people will miss me if I go.

"This is always the worst day of the year," Mother complains loudly, still crying but less than before.

"Isn't that the truth," Michael agrees, equally as loud.

Father hushes them both. "Be careful how open you are about that," he warns us. "Lately, the Peacekeepers have been cracking down hard on anyone who's voiced their opinion on how terrible these Games are."

Mother sniffles and lets go of me, only to pull out my chair at the other end of the table. "I made a special breakfast for you," she says proudly before presenting a plate with so much food I could get full just looking at it. I sit at the table, a little dumbstruck. Mother hardly ever has time to cook for us. "You've earned it," she explains, beaming down at me.

My diet calls for only one small meal every twenty four hours, and my last meal was about fifteen hours ago. Still, it's clear Mother put a lot of effort into this. I'd feel bad if I didn't have at least a little bit. So I force a few bites of everything down, knowing how much weight I'll gain from it, before getting up.

"I'm too nervous to keep all of this down," I try to cover it up. They all nod, understanding. I take a deep breath. "I guess I'm off, then."

"Michael, walk your sister to the square," Mother says. "Your father and I will be there soon, too." I hear my brother let out a barely audible sigh as he gets up.

"You don't have to do that," I jump in. "I'm actually heading down with a few friend. They're probably waiting for me."

"Okay," my mother agrees reluctantly. "Good luck, sweetie. I love you very much."

"I love you, too," I tell her, and I'm wrapped up in a bear hug again. Next, Father comes to say goodbye.

"I love you" is all he says. He gives me a brief hug as well. Then Michael approaches me.

"Good luck out there, kiddo," he says while squeezing my shoulder. Maybe he doesn't show affection well. Maybe he just doesn't like me- it wouldn't be surprising. But I do know he sympathizes the most with me. Just last year he was in my shoes.

And then I must venture outside. Closer to Town Square. Closer to the Reapings. Sure enough, though, when I open the door, I see my friends, who are a comforting sight.

There are the other fourteen year olds, my very best friend Emma, and my other friends I'm not as close to, Vanessa and Kelly.

Then there's the thirteen year old, Rob. He's the youngest in our group of friends. I don't know him all that well. I'm not sure Vanessa or Kelly do, either. He really only hangs out with us because he's dating Emma.

And my heart flutters when I look at Edmund, who's fifteen- the oldest in our group. We've been dating for a year now and I still get giddy whenever I see him. Something in me says that he's the one.

I gulp before saying anything to them. "How's it going?" I ask. They all give me a half-hearted smile.

"About as good as it can be," Vanessa answers. That makes me a little worried. I've been thinking about what Father said this morning. I need to look around for Peacekeepers. I'd never want any of my friends to be hurt for so-called rebellious thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot one. They're fairly far away, but there's a possibility they could have heard.

"Yeah, it's too bad we have to wake up so early for this. I can never quite enjoy the Reapings to their full extent that way," I reply loudly. I glance slightly over to the Peacekeeper, hoping my friends will get the notion. They seem to.

"That's certainly the only problem I have with them, if any," Emma says, matching my volume.

"Come on, you guys." Edmund gestures towards the Town Square. "We wouldn't want to be late for the Reapings. It's the best time of the year!"

"That's a little overboard," Rob mutters, but Emma manages to hush him before he says anything else.

We all glance at the Peacekeeper, who doesn't seem to be paying any attention to us, before walking away at a quick pace.

"That was a good catch," Kelly tells me once we slow down a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about. I guess I just wasn't really thinking," Vanessa says.

"Don't worry about it," I assure her. "I wouldn't have even given what you said a second thought if my father hadn't mentioned how harsh Peacekeepers are being to anyone who says anything bad about the Games."

"Well, thank your father for us," Rob says.

We're at the Town Square already. My stomach churns like it did this morning. Edmund, it seems, can sense this. "Don't worry," he whispers to me. "You look amazing, first of all, and second of all, neither of us will be reaped."

I take a deep breath and turn to him. I have to be strong. For Edmund.

"You're right. I'll see you afterwards." I give him a quick kiss before signing in and giving blood. Then I have to make my way to the fourteen year old section along with Emma, Vanessa, and Kelly.

"I'm really nervous," Emma confesses. "Every year, our names go in there more and more, and…"

"What? What's wrong, Emma?" Kelly asks.

"I put my name in a few extra times this year," she tells us, tearing up a little bit. "We needed the food, but you can't tell my parents about it."

I'm speechless. I mean, all of us are in the lower part of the middle class in District Three, but I never knew Emma's financial situation was this bad.

"Oh, Emma, next year just ask us for help. We're always willing," Vanessa says.

"Besides, your name's still not in their a lot," Kelly tells her reassuringly. All I can do is nod in agreement. Emma sniffles.

"Thanks, you guys," she says. "You're the best friends ever." She draws us all in for a big group hug. Once released from Emma's tight grip, I look over my shoulder and see my brother standing in the very back. He gives me a thumbs up. My parents must be next to him, but I can't see them through the crowd of people who have gathered here. My stomach churns the way it did this morning.

"Welcome, citizens of District Three," calls our escort. "Hopefully you all remember me as Swan Redpath, your escort for five consecutive years now." She grimaces a little bit. District Three isn't the place you want to be for five consecutive years. "Now, I know we're all a little bit anxious for the Reapings, but first we have to celebrate this special occasion with the Treaty of Treason, which your lovely mayor will read for you."

Our mayor, Soren Tepple, walks up to the microphone and waves Swan away. He clears his throat. The droning of the treaty as if he's being forced to read it, which he is, almost puts me to sleep. I certainly did not get enough last night.

Swan walks back up to the stand. Not only is my stomach churning now, but I think I might be sick. "And now the m0ment you've all been waiting for- your female tribute." She sticks her hand in the glass bowl and shuffles the names around a bit before finally picking one. "Sadie Basset!"

My friends gasp. The rest of the District turns to look at me as a path is cleared so I can walk up to the stage. I feel the blood rushing from my face. I can't bring myself to look back at my family. Shakily, I make my way up to the stage. _What if you get chosen? _I replay the terrible thought from this morning.

"Clearly, this is Sadie," says Swan. "Now, do we have any brave volunteers?"

The crowd is silent. _And no one would volunteer for you. Because no one likes you._

Swan continues. "In that case, I present to you, Sadie Basset, your female tribute!"

_And everyone will be watching you. And judging you. And they'll laugh when you die…_

**Skylar Blade**

I take a deep breath. In a moment, Swan is going to call the male tributes. I'm ready- I know that. I've been thinking about this for a while and I've made my decision.

"Onto the male tribute," Swan says, walking toward the other side of the stage. She reaches into the bowl. I gulp audibly, and the person next to me turns, having heard the noise. I don't recognize them, but I appreciate when they smile weakly at me.

This isn't like me. I usually do quite well under pressure. I need to suck up my fears if I'm going to get sponsors. No one will send gifts to the wimpy tribute that they don't think will last.

"Indigo Began!" Swan shouts. Everyone looks toward the twelve year old section. I don't know Indigo, but he is lucky I'm volunteering. It's now or never.

"I volunteer!" I cry, raising up my hand. The district switches their gaze from Indigo to me.

"Well, this is most unusual," says Swan. "But it's certainly very welcome. Get up here, young man."

I push my way through the other half of the seventeen year old section and through the eighteen year old section until I'm standing on the stage next to Swan and the female tribute.

"What's your name?" she asks me as she brings me up to the microphone. Time to put up the latest facade.

"I'm Skylar Blade," I tell everyone, trying my best to sound confident.

"Well, Skylar and Sadie, just shake hands." I turn to the female tribute, Sadie. I feel a little bad for her, but I know that if I'm getting out of the arena alive, she'll have to be dead. We shake hands. "May the odds be ever in your favor," Swan tells the both of us.

I take one last look at the crowd before a Peacekeeper takes me to the Justice Building. I see my family. They look sad. That's understandable. Usually The Hunger Games is a death sentence for any kid from District Three. But I'll be different. I'm prepared for this.

I see a little kid in the twelve year old section crying, but it looks like he's crying out of relief. That must be Indigo. Good. I may have volunteered for myself, but at least I saved an innocent life in the process.

A Peacekeeper takes me by the arm and leads me and the female tribute to the Justice Building, which isn't far away. We're given separate rooms in order to say our goodbyes to friends and family.

It's my parents and my sister that walk in first. Stephanie runs straight into my arms. I give her the hardest hug I ever have. "Please come back safe," she says.

"I will," I promise her.

"I wish you didn't have to do this," Stephanie says as she pulls away from my embrace. "Can you change your mind?"

"Now, Stephanie," Mother says. "You know we've talked about this at great length."

"I'm sorry," I tell her. "Really, I am. But this way I at least have a chance at living."

Stephanie sniffles a little bit and sits on the couch next to Mother and Father. "Cancer is stupid."

This brings a smile to my face. "Yeah, it is," I agree.

"Why does a treatment have to cost so much? You need it to live. It's not fair," she whines.

"Life isn't fair," Father tells her.

There's a knock at the door. It seems like time is almost up if I want to see the rest of my visitors. "We'll be out in a moment," Mother says.

I give everyone one last hug and kiss. "Your grandparents are here to see you, and so are your aunt and uncle," Father says. "They should be in next." They all give me one last sad look before going out the door.

Right after, Grandma Martha, Grandpa Timothy, Grandma Addison, Grandpa Lawrence, Aunt Annie, Uncle Ron, and my cousin Aeon walk in.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this," Grandpa Lawrence says.

"You have to be careful, now. We want our grandson to come home safe," Grandma Addison says.

"Yes," Aunt Annie agrees. "And we want our child to be able to meet their cousin." She pats her stomach. It's rather big considering she's only four months pregnant. Sometimes I think she might be having twins, but I don't tell her that.

I smile at all of them. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"This is the only way," says Uncle Ron. I knew he'd defend me.

I hug them all before they have to leave, and Grandma Addison gives me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Grandpa Timothy and Grandma Martha don't leave immediately, though. "Look, Skylar," Grandpa Timothy says, "we want you to come back to us alive. Please don't die like your Uncle Sam. I don't know if our old hearts can take it."

I tear up a little bit. If there was any other way, I would take it. They know I would. "I love you guys so much," is all I say.

"Take this," says Grandma Martha. She hands me a picture of my Uncle Sam. He certainly does look a lot like me, with the messy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and tan complexion. "Maybe he'll watch over you for us."

I don't have anything to say. I know Grandma Martha cherishes this picture dearly. So I remain silent as they hug and kiss me goodbye.

Once they leave, the room is empty for a minute or so. I wonder if my friends will come to see me. Just when I think they won't, in they walk. There's Mort. He's really my only friends who's a guy. He gives me a hug and wishes me luck.

Willa tries to lighten up the mood by putting on a sophisticated air and saying in a high pitched voice: "May the odds be ever in your favor". It cheers me up a little bit, but the whole situation is rather grave.

Rhea remains silent and in the back of the room. I wish she would come up and talk to me. I've known Rhea the longest out of all my friends, and she's… special to me. I'm actually surprised she came in with this group. She's my sister, Stephanie's, best friend. She doesn't really know Mort or Willa.

It might be terrible, but I really wish Mort and Willa would just leave. I want to tell Rhea how I feel about her. I may not get another chance. Still, when they all go to leave, I can't seem to work up the courage to tell Rhea.

I blink in confusion. I'm usually never like this. I always have things under control. I hope this new part of me doesn't resurface in the Games. That could just do me in.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. There was a death in the family, and I really wasn't up for writing a story about more death for a while. On that happy note, please review! Compliments and constructive criticism are appreciated.**


End file.
